


Verte Después

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Se habían despedido en el Andén 9 3/4 el primero de Septiembre, con la promesa de verse después, pero Ginny Weasley no sabía que tan pronto sería eso.





	Verte Después

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este Drabble es parte del evento semanal del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado este año por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".

Narcissa Malfoy observó con atención el baúl de su hijo que aguardaba en el vestíbulo, le sorprendió de sobremanera ya que había decidido que no volvería a Hogwarts a terminar el colegio, además, era siete de septiembre, el tren había marchado sin importarle que él no fuera.

—Hola querido –sonrió la mujer y sujetó el hombro de su hijo en señal de aprecio.

—Hola madre –contestó el saludo en un tono tranquilo.

—Tu baúl de Hogwarts aguarda en el vestíbulo ¿algo que tenga que saber?

—Bueno, no quería volver, ciertamente –admitió.

—Ginevra Weasley te convenció de hacerlo.

—Sin duda esperar a que sean vacaciones para verla será una tortura, además haber perdido un año me da ventaja de tenerla en clases –se en cogió de hombros –y… Nott me dijo que si realmente quería… ya sabes, limpiar el apellido de la familia, lo más correcto es que terminara el colegio.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él, me alegra que a alguien le hicieras caso al menos –sonrió la mujer.

—Tienes que saber que mi relación con Ginevra es muy en serio.

—No creí que fuera una aventura.

—Gracias.

—M—

Draco observó a la profesora McGonagall, había ido a hablar con ella hacía dos días, pidiéndole que le dejara incorporase a las clases y ser, de nuevo, parte del alumnado, ella accedió después de ponerle un montón de condiciones, la profesora le ordenó a Filch hacerse cargo del equipaje del chico y le indicó cuál sería su primera clase del día, para después entregarle un pergamino con su horario.

Avanzó apresurado, su primera clase había iniciado media hora atrás, y no quería que la profesora McGonagall, que no era para nada igual a Snape, tuviera que decir sobre su condicionamiento para estar ahí.

Abrió la puerta, se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que el profesor Slughorn levantara la vista hasta él.

—Oh, señor Malfoy –sonrió alegre el hombre –la profesora McGonagall ya me había dicho que se uniría a nosotros, pase, tome asiento junto a la señorita Greengrass.

—Gracias profesor.

El rubio sonrió, en cuanto el profesor había dicho su apellido, Ginny Weasley había levantado la vista hasta él, siempre había odiado tener que compartir dos horas de pociones con los de Gryffindor, hasta ese año, la chica dejó caer un colmillo de serpiente de más en su poción, ya que seguía estupefacta de verlo.

—Ginny, estás arruinando tu poción –escuchó la voz insoportable de la sufrida sabelotodo, pero no le importó, tendría a Ginny Weasley con él en algunas de sus clases, y eso era fabuloso.

La clase continuo tranquila, con miradas divertidas entre ellos.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta en Hogwarts –sonrió ella.

—Después de ver cuánto gastó mi novia en pergamino y pluma, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

—Qué chica tan afortunada –se acercó a él y lo besó.

—Ginny, se nos hace tarde para la clase de Defensa –la llamó Hermione.

—Te veré después –le sonrió coqueta.

—Cuenta con ello, Weasley –sonrieron antes de marcharse.


End file.
